Vehicles often include vehicle telematics units that can identify a vehicle location and communicate that location to vehicle occupants. As the vehicle travels, the vehicle telematics unit can determine the location of the vehicle and identify the location on a map generated by a visual display. However, when the vehicle stops, the vehicle may be parked near a large number of closely-located destinations. The vehicle may have difficulty determining which of these destinations the vehicle occupant will visit given that the destinations may be a significant distance from where the vehicle is parked, the destinations may be closely clustered together, or both.
Handheld wireless devices can include an ability to provide navigational services as well. However, the navigational functionality of the handheld wireless devices may consume significant amounts of power thereby increasing the battery depletion rate for those devices. As a result, the navigational functionality of the handheld wireless devices may not be carried out for extended periods of time.